The Unexpected
by NCISprobie
Summary: Two months after SWAK Kate is 99% sure she's being stalked by an ex she decides to not involve her friends and before she knows it she's caught in the middle of a mess. To make it worse an attractive mossad mole has come into her life again. What next?
1. Followed

**Summery: Two months after SWAK Kate is 99.9% sure she's being stalked she decides to not involve her friends and before she knows it she's caught in the middle of a big mess. To make it worse a very attractive mossad mole has come into her life. How will things turn out? Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.  
**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!**

* * *

Kate Todd knew something was wrong.

It had been two months since Tony had the plague. Two months since he had scared the crap out of me and the team. I shivered. Pushing the thoughts out of my head I stoped walking and turned to look at a shop. It was a goth shop Abby would have love.

Standing outside of that store on Saturday I turned around and saw a man with sunglasses on, tan skin, and blond hair walking down the street. He looked too familiar. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me but I was an NCIS agent trained by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and if there was one thing he taught me it was it follow and trust your gut. Carefully I walked three blocks and went into a furniture store. Taking out a pocket mirror like I was checking my makeup I angled it towards the door and the blond haired man with tan skin walked in, never taking his eyes of me.

Putting my mirror away I thought of my options. One I could call Gibbs, two I could ignore my gut and most likely get killed, or 3 I could figure this out myself. Option 2 was definitely out. If I called Gibbs it would sound like I was a baby, but if I figured this out myself fit would give me a chance to test my negotiating skills. Hmm, I really liked option three.

Walking out of the shop I decided to go to NCIS, my apartment probably wouldn't be safe. It was a good thing it was in walking distance from here. I could stay there until I solved the mystery of her "case," if it was even a "case" at all. I wasn't sure stalking a federal agent was a felony but I was pretty darn sure it was.

NCIS was the safest place and it would have all the equipment I needed.

I had some pajamas in my locker after I got tired of pulling all-nighters on a case at NCIS and feeling like hell, two changes of clothes because you never know what can happen with my job, and food wouldn't be a problem if I could get Abby to order things and bring them up. When I got to the Navy Yard I glanced behind me and saw the same man. Nice. Well at least now I knew I was being stalked for sure, at least if he followed me in the Navy Yard I would have him detained.

As soon as I entered the Navy Yard he looked at me before turning around and going the way he came. Sighing I began to walk up to the bullpen. I was going to figure out this crazy mess.

* * *

**Please please review!**


	2. The New Liaison Officer

Sighing I leaned back in my desk and sighed. It was 8 at night and I still had no clue who the man was. Where had I seen that man before? I know I had somewhere. Maybe he was a co-worker or an old schoolmate. No. Damn if I had only got a look at his eyes. _'Oh like how you got a look at Ari's eyes?' _A voice in my head asked. Ari. He had beautiful kind eyes. When Ari was in motorcycle gear I was practically drooling over him. Who could blame me? Ari was cute and dangerous and…

'_Ahh no Kate get a grip on yourself! You have a stalker on your hands this is not the time to be thinking about cute mossad moles!' _I told myself as I tried to relax. Wait the stalker he reminded me of an ex boyfriend I dated six months ago. I typed into my computer "John Williams." Suddenly a photo of his driver's license popped up. Yep it was him all right. Lovely I had a stalker ex boyfriend.

How was I going to deal with this? I didn't have any proof he was following me, which was bad. Maybe I could do a restraining order. If I went back to my apartment and took extra precautions I bet I could catch him following me and doing something stupid. That would be enough for a restraining order. But did I really want to do this?

Suddenly my e-mail popped up on my computer screen. What it said shocked me. 20 unread e-mails. Scrolling down the page I sighed when I saw they were all from Williams. Might as well read them.

I was definitely going to file a restraining order. The first 12 e-mails had begged me to come back to him, the next 5 had threatened and were swearing at me, and the last three had showed he _definitely _had an obsession for me. Shutting down my computer I took a deep breath and decided to go home.

Turning the corner to my apartment I gasped and dropped my keys when I saw John by my door waiting for me. "J-John." I stuttered. "Hey baby I've been looking for you everywhere. I missed you. I finally realized how much we care for each other, and how much we belong together." He told me as he reached out to me. I stepped back. My god was he _serious? _"John it's over between us." I said in a strong voice. His face turned hard and furious. "No! No it can't be over! It never will be, baby you love me!" He yelled. I froze for a moment.

I loved him? No way. No way in hell, this idiot was nuts. "John I don't love you and if you don't leave now you'll regret it." I said as I gripped my SIG. He eyed it. "I guess you forgot I was a federal agent." I smiled. "Now_ leave_." I said firmly. Slowly he backed away. I inhaled and went into my house locking the door behind me. Carefully I took out my SIG and checked the house. Everything was clear. Putting my SIG on the table I carefully locket each window and put a double lock on the front door. To be safe I put a chair in front of the door.

Picking up my phone I dialed a number. I was putting a restraining order in _now.

* * *

_

Getting into my pajamas I went to bed and tried to sleep. The lady I spoke to said she'd look at the e-mails I sent her and file a restraining order against Williams. Knowing you had a crazy stalker ex on the loose did not make it easy to sleep at all. Hopefully this whole thing would be over soon and the team would never figure out what happened.

* * *

On Monday I pulled myself into the bullpen and laid my head on my desk. The navy yard was the only place I felt safe and were I could sleep in peace knowing that the restraining order people still hadn't filed the restraining order yet. I was soon drifting asleep as I heard DiNozzo, McGee, and Gibbs coming into the bullpen. "I swear if I ever catch you two trying to steal food from the vending machines ever again you will both be in a very big creek!" Gibbs yelled at them and I smiled when I heard a McGee get head slapped and yelp, not surprisingly Tony laughed right before I heard a yelp from him. Typical.

* * *

"Tony this is a bad idea. Look at her she's just begging for us to do something to her." I heard McGee's voice as I stared to wake up but kept my eyes closed. Suddenly I smelled the unmistakable sent of a sharpie marker by my nose. Instantly I knew what they were going to do. "DiNozzo touch me with the sharpie and I'll put you in a coma!" I yelled as I opened my eyes. "Told you we'd get caught!" McGee muttered worriedly. I stood up from my desk and glared at them. "Alright enough children." Gibbs tells as he enters the bullpen. "Director wants us in his office." I continued to glare at Tony as we all made out way up to the director's.

* * *

"Alright everyone there's no way to sugar top this so I'm going to give it to you all hard." Morrow tells us as we stand in his office. "Ari Haswari's working for the FBI as a Mossad, FBI, and NCIS liaison officer." The director's words completely took words out of my mouth. Ari? Oh no. He would work with us on cases and other shit now. Awww I felt like throwing a fit! "Excuse me?" Gibbs yelling took me back to reality. As the director and Gibbs argued I groaned and thought of all the bad luck.

I had a crazy stalker ex on the loose and now I had to deal with an incredibly attractive mossad mole. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Why me?

* * *

**Please please please review! Feel free to criticize.**


	3. Ari and Ziva

I was practically prancing as Tony, McGee, Abby, and I all waited for Gibbs to get here. Today was the day Ari and his sister Ziva would be coming to NCIS, well Ari at least.

His half-sister Ziva David was a FBI Liaison Officer that would report to the FBI while Ari would be the NCIS Liaison Officer. "Oh calm down Kate would you?" Tony barked angrily. "How would you feel if the man who kidnapped you twice was coming to be on your team DiNozzo?" I barked angrily.

"Oh common Kate your not actually afraid of him are you?" McGee asked. "No, of course not!" _'I'm afraid of his kind eyes and how attached I'll become.'_ I said in my head. What I was afraid of was how attached I would become of Ari, he truly didn't seem so evil when he was whipping blood off my lip or at any time.

The rest of the team was calm because Ari wasn't allowed to harm anyone as long as no one on our team harmed him.

Gibbs had been hard about that one. As for my ex-boyfriend stalker, the cops had picked him up and told them about the restraining order, so I felt a little safer at night not much though. None of my team members had found out and I prayed they never would.

Gibbs walked past the bullpen angrily and motioned for us to follow him.

Without a word we followed him up to the director's office. When Gibbs stormed in with us not far behind him we saw Ari Haswari and Director Morrow waiting for us.

Ari met my gaze but I shielded my eyes from him. I could _not_ afford to be distracted at work.

"Agent Gibbs how nice of you to join us." Morrow said dryly. "Since there is no point in arguing we'll go straight to business. Officer Haswari will not be harmed while on your team, he will be given the correct amount of field work, and Agent Todd will be training him." The first two the whole team knew but the third thing caught me off guard.

"What?" Abby yelled.

"Excuse me sir?" I blurted. "Agent Gibbs is being _very_ uncooperative right now, I'm afraid Agent's DiNozzo and McGee are a bit juvenile and because of that they aren't ready to train anyone yet but you're a former Secret Service Agent, I have confidence in you."

"I'll take that as a compliment sir." I growled. He nodded. "Now if you'll all excuse me I have lots of work to do." His head motioned toward the door and we all left.

When we got into the bullpen Gibbs turned to me. "The rest of the team and I are going to see Ducky you brief Ari _and watch you back_." He hissed the last part loud enough for Ari to hear.

Ari wrinkled his face in disgust. Gibbs who didn't see it went to the elevator with the rest of the team but Ari and I following.

I turned and looked at Ari. "Alright Ari that's your desk, that is mine, Gibbs desk don't ever sit there if you value your life, Tony's and McGee's." I pointed to each one before I pulled up a chair and put it next to my desk. "Sit, we have a lot to go over." I muttered. God were should I start. Gibbs rules would probably be a good place.

"Okay Gibbs has these rules learn them and break NCIS protocol before you break these rules. Rule one: Never let suspects stay together, and never screw over your partner." _'Something I want to do right now.' _I had to admit to myself, Ari was attractive, he cared for people, and was charming. What's not to like about him? _'Ahh Kate this is work get your head out of_ _the bedroom!' _I scolded myself.

"Rule two…

* * *

"Well that's all of them." I told him happily. We had just finished going over _all_ of Gibbs rules. "A few other things are never to spill Gibbs coffee, or question him." I muttered.

"Have you ever broken one of the rules?" He asked. "Not yet but I've thought about it a couple times." I chuckled and he joined.

Suddenly an angry Ducky, Forensic tech, and three Federal Agents stormed into the bullpen.

Ari and I immediately stopped our joking. "Gear up we got a dead body in Norfolk!" Gibbs yelled. I smiled and motioned gave Ari the gear. "Ready for your first case Ari?" I asked. "Yes."

"Good." I said smiled.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. Ziva will come into the next chapter and Ari will be kicking some stalker but. The more reviews I get the faster the update so review please! **


	4. Dangerous

"Thank god that is over!" McGee said as he collapsed in his chair. "Yep." I agreed as I got into mine. The team had just finished an "Untouchable" case that had driven everyone nuts. Ari was fitting in perfectly with the team; he had been on the team for almost a year now. Gibbs didn't hate him as much like the rest of the team. He was slowly getting there while I was getting more attracted to him by the day.

Ziva we each had gotten to know pretty well on some cases that involved the FBI and Tony had started dating her.

We had a new director a month after Ari joined. Gibbs seemed to be _really _friendly with her.

My stalker ex hadn't come anywhere near me thank god. And I so felt like going home taking a shower and collapsing on my bed. Suddenly Gibbs phone went off. A few minutes later he hung up and said a painful few words. "Gear up!" The team groaned as we all followed Gibbs to the elevator. "We're going to Little Creek."

"Why?" The entire team yelled.

"Bloodbath." He said. "How many bodies?" I mumbled. "Who said anything about bodies?" Gibbs asked. "Uh it's Saturday boss." Tony moaned. "Actually Monday." McGee corrected him. "No Timmy it's actually still 11:00 at night on Saturday. We still have two more hours before Monday." They argued.

* * *

"My god." I said disgusted as I walked into a bloodbath motel room. Where were the bodies? If there was this much blood there should at least be bodies! My team was taking pictures. "Yep." Gibbs said as him DiNozzo, and McGee walked out while Ari stayed. "What the hell do you think happened here? I asked Ari.

"It is either a prank or the bodies are gone." He responded. "Well if it's a prank then why is it human blood?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a soft. Beep, beep! I froze. "Ari did you hear that?" I asked. He froze and there was another beep, beep! Our heads snapped to the direction of the bathroom and all of a sudden there was a small pop! Yellow gas sprayed everywhere.

I felt Ari grab my hand and yank me to the direction I assumed was the door because I couldn't see a thing. I also began to feel very tired all of a sudden. As he kicked it open we stumbled out and the gas sprayed everywhere.

It attracted the attention of everyone in the area and I felt my eyes close and I fell right on Ari's chest who had also collapsed on the ground, my world was going black as I inhaled Ari's sent and passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I felt cold air hit me. I opened my eyes to find myself on an autopsy table, I lifted up my arm and saw I was in a blue medical examiner outfit. I gasped. "Caitlin calm down!" A voice yelled. I looked up to see Ari and Ducky over me. "What happened?" I asked.

"We passed out from the gas." Ari's voice told me. I looked over to see him in a blue medical examiner suit too. "Oh how long was I out?"

"10 minutes. Ari was out for 7. After we went to you two we call an ambulance and then relized the yellow gas was only fainting gas, but it could have been very fatal had you two stayed in there any longer." Ducky told me. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"How embarrassing." I muttered. "A senior field agent fainting at a crime scene." Ari chuckled and sat down next to me. Then the rest of the team, Abby, and Ziva walked into autopsy. "How are you feeling Kate?" Ziva asked. "Fine. The only damage done is my ego. I was a junior agent mistake. " I muttered. "About that Kate we don't think this was any mistake." Ziva told me.

"We think who ever set up this crime scene is after Kate, all they would need to do is wait until Kate entered the crime scene before detonating the gas."

"Me Ziva, who would want to kill me? Tony I totally understand." I asked dumbly when I knew about John. "Hey!" Tony yelled. "The name John Williams ring a bell?" Gibbs asked.

I shielded my eyes from them all. "It should. He placed over 200 phone calls to you in the past month." Ziva told me. I sighed. I had blocked Johns number after I got tired of the phone calls.

"One of them right before the accident." McGee said.

"You went through my phone records?" I demanded. I felt really bad now they all knew.

"Yep, and we went through your e-mail accounts too. Does this letter sound familiar?" Tony asked as he began to read from a piece of paper. "Dear cheating whore, I swear my love to you and beg you to come back to me. I swear if you don't I may kill you. Love John." I winced. "Sounds like you two were serious." Ziva suggested. "No wait we weren't a swear-

I tried to plead with them until Tony cut me off. "Until Kate filed a restraining order against him."

"Oh slow down would you all?" I barked angrily. "I wasn't serious at all with him, I dated him a year ago and he just can't get it in his head it's over between us. When I dated him things just got a little out of hand." I nearly shouted. "Did I mention the restraining order?" Tony asked.

"Okay it was a lot out of hand, a year ago he showed up at my doorstep and…"

"Why didn't you come to me Kate?" Gibbs asked. "Because Gibbs I wanted him restrained I didn't want him beaten to the pulp with a baseball bat, well that and I wanted to see if I could take care of this on my own."

Suddenly Gibbs phone went off. "Gibbs!" He barked into the phone "John Williams is what?" He screamed. "Ari come on Williams is outside the Navy Yard! Everyone else stay with Kate!" He yelled. Ari and Gibbs rushed out of there.

* * *

I saw Williams waiting outside of the building. That threatening letter he sent Caitlin made me want to kill him. I love Caitlin. There I said it, or thought it. I don't have a clue what did to me this past year but all I wanted to do was kiss her, every time she got close to me all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her. I remember the smell of her when she fell on me not twenty minutes ago. I had fallen hard for her. I could only hope that she had done the same for me.

"Williams!" Gibbs barked. "Where's my Katie?" Williams yelled. "Is the bitch dead?" My blood boiled. How dare he say that about her. _My Katie_ as if she was _his._ No, I hoped she was mine. Without warning I knocked Williams to the ground and began to beat him, he deserved it.

Gibbs gladly joined in and when Williams looked like a bloody mess Gibbs yanked him of the ground and hissed at him. "The only reason your still walking is because I just found out about you today!" He threw Williams at a group of agents. "Cuff him!" He yelled. Gibbs and I walked back into the building.

* * *

I tried to keep my heart rate down as I waited for Ari and Gibbs to come back. Suddenly they both stormed in. "Were is he?" I demanded. "Ari tackled the son-of-a-bitch and beat the crap out of him before Williams was taken into custody by NCIS agents." I smiled at Ari. "Thank you." He smiled back before Gibbs phone went of a second time.

"He's gone?" He yelled. "Apparently Williams managed to get away and is now off the navy yard." He growled and Ari scowled. "McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo, track him down! Ari take Kate back to her place and stay with her."

I was about to protest but Ari gave me a protective look and I shut my mouth. I got up and followed Ari to my car.

* * *

When I walked into my apartment Ari immediately searched the place. No one was here. I got up and went to my bedroom. My clock read 11:30 time for bed. "I-I should have told someone." I whispered. Ari stood over and looked down on me. "Caitlin it's not you fault." Ari told me gently, I looked into his kind eyes and sighed. "Thanks." I muttered. "I hope your right." Ari brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

His lips hovered dangerously over mine, like the day in autopsy when he kidnapped me. I attached my lips onto his. He kissed me with so much passion. Suddenly he kissed me harder and I was forced to lay on the bed. He crawled on top of me without breaking our kiss. After a minute of heaven we had to break apart. He got off me and stood while I was still breathless on the bed. His ragged breath showed how much he was resisting the urge to kiss me again.

"Caitlin...I-I-"

I could tell he was going to apologize so I stopped him by yanking his shirt down and crashing my lips on his. He gave into his desire and kissed me back. At the moment all my thoughts about Gibbs flew out the window and all I wanted was Ari.

**Review please! Seriously review and there will be Tiva romance too in the next chapter called ****Falling Hard.**** I'm going on a week long trip so I won't be able to update ****any**** of my stories. :( But good news is ****I may come back early**** and the whole trip I'll be writing down ideas! Yay! **


	5. Sparks Fly

I remembered everything when I opened my eyes and glanced around the room. My naked body was laying on top of Ari. My clothes and Ari's were thrown all over my bedroom. Ari. I lifted my head up to meet his eyes. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair as I stared into his eyes.

God his kind and gorgeous eyes, like I have been doing for a year. I had kind of a silly teenage crush on Ari since the first day he joined NCIS.

But over half a year later it drove me nuts I had feelings for Ari and I couldn't admit them. Never could. After I realized this I tried to avoid him but every time I looked in his direction all I saw was him.

I couldn't believe we held out on our feelings on each other for a year. One whole year. God Gibbs was going to freak, and Abby. Oh god Abby would throw a party.

"Your beautiful." He tells me happily. Right before I can respond he lifts his head up to claim my lips.

When we broke apart I laid my head on his chest and he leaned back and began rubbing his hands on my back. I inhaled his sent, god it was wonderful. I felt his gently play with my hair with one of his hands while one was kept on my back.

"Are we going to tell Gibbs?" He asked suddenly. "I don't know, he'd eat you alive...but maybe after this mess is over." I lifted my head up to meet his eyes again. He ran his hands through my hair. "Alright, Caitlin." He agreed. Suddenly beep! Beep! My alarm clock was going off. I growled at it for interrupting the moment.

Ari chuckled and kissed my forehead before shifting under me and turning it off. He rubbed my cheek gently. "Do you want me to draw you bath water?" He asked sweetly. I smiled up at him. "That's okay Ari, you don't have to." He smiled tenderly at me.

"Good, I'll get started now." I wrinkled my eyebrows together as he shifted under me and got up. He explained when he saw my confused face. "You said I did not have to, not that I could not." He kissed the top of my head before slipping on a familiar pair of boxers that he had to pick up off the floor.

I sighed when he disappeared into the bathroom and I heard bathwater run. He really shouldn't do that, I mean he didn't have to do it, it wasn't like I was a baby.

Sighing I got out of bed, and since I was already naked I just walked into the bathroom to find Ari about to pour bubble bath in. "Ari, I'm not helpless, and I'm not an eight year old girl that needs to be spoiled." I pouted. He turned to me. "You should be spoiled, your much to precious not to be." I smiled, I just couldn't help it. "Well if I'm supposed to be spoiled do you want to join me?" I asked in a bit of a darker tone.

He smirked. "As much as I would love to Caitlin, I am concerned we will never leave your house if I do." My smile turned into a frown. Oh well I guess he was right. "I must report in with Gibbs anyway." Closing the door I shook my head. I really wanted him here with me. Pouting angrily I sat on the toilet for a minute.

I heard a knock on the door then then Ari walked in with a smirk on his face. "I just called Gibbs and we are not expected at NCIS until 8:00." He seductively walked towards me and led me to the tub.

* * *

Ari and I happily walked into the bullpen and sat at our desks. "Any leads on Stalker?" I asked. "No not yet." McGee informed me. "But don't worry Kate we'll get him soon." Tony added quickly. "I hope so." I muttered.

* * *

"Kate are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Gibbs asked me for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight since I decided to stay at NCIS for the night. "Yes Gibbs I'm sure." I said as I set my sleeping bag up on the floor. "Then we will all be watching you." Ziva said as she strode into the bullpen.

I rolled my eyes as I settled down. Suddenly I was pinned with five pairs of eyes. Your going to stare at me like that all night?" I asked uncomfortably. "Yep." Gibbs said as if we were talking about the news.

Rolling my eyes I picked up my sleeping bag and headed for the elevator. "WERE ARE YOU GOING?" Five voices demanded. "Somewhere were your all not." I said as I hit the down button on the elevator.

* * *

When I walked into the lab it was for once silent as Abby stared over a computer. "Hey Abbs wanna have a sleepover?" I asked. She turned and smiled. "Hey Kate. Sure why not. The guys upstairs to much for you?"

"Yeah, you try sleeping with five eyes staring at you."

"Oh that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Well your free to set up shop anywhere here, I have to go upstairs and try to get a trace on Psycho Stalkers phone." I nodded as she left. Well at least here I wouldn't have eyes staring at me as I tried to sleep.

Suddenly I heard this knocking noise on the windows just as I was about to drift into dreamland. I looked up to see Williams. I screamed and aimed my gun at him. Suddenly six people stormed in, five had guns, one had a teser. "KATE!" And "Caitlin!" Were all I heard as everyone aimed there weapons at the window and Williams face diapered. "Clear!" Ziva yelled from the other rooms.

"McGee shut down the Navy Yard!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone was making phone calls and I had curled up into a ball on the floor. Ari took one look at me and stormed out of Abby's lab.

* * *

I had stormed out of the NCIS building looking for Williams, I hated him for what he did to Caitlin. He had made he terrified, I hated to see her there on the floor so scared, I loved Caaitlin even if she would never love me back, and I wouldn't let anyone do what Williams is doing to her.

I was boiling mad when I saw Williams running away from the lab window. Quickly I broke into a run and tackled him. I started to punch him as hard as I could, while I was at it I twisted his arm and slammed my foot into his stomach. Looking down on him I shook my head. He had a bloody nose(most likely broken), his right arm was broken I made sure of that, the rest of his body was a bloody mess, and he was gasping for air.

The rest of the team ran up seconds later. Everyone lowered their guns(In Abby's case taser) Caitlin was staring at Williams. "Thank you." She whispered. I nodded. Gibbs and DiNozzo cuffed Williams and started yelling at some agents to get him to a hospital. It was over, and Caitlin looking up at me with loving eyes, the same that I have always looked at her with.

* * *

**What does everyone think? Good chapter? Bad one? Review please!**


	6. David Jethro Haswari

mostEveryone but Ari was fussing over Williams, Ziva and Tim were desperately trying to get Abby and Tony not to fire their weapons at him, though they really wanted to do it too.

Gibbs was yelling at some agents and Ari was in front of me staring into my eyes. "Thank you." I repeated.

"He's not my nightmare anymore." And he wasn't.

My boyfriend had made sure of that, if my team wasn't standing right there I would have throw my arms around him and kissed behind him Ari made sure no one was watching before kissing my forehead quickly. Unfortunately for us we hadn't noticed Ducky and Jimmy coming out of the NCIS building.

He ran his hands through my hair lovingly and gently before wrapping my arms around his waist. We were interrupted when Williams saw this and let out a scream.

Ari and I turned just in time to see the team turning, that was when I realized how close I was to Ari, and that he still had his arms around my waist.

That was when I also saw Ducky and Jimmy who were, most likely watching us the whole time, the look on Jimmy's face gave it grinned and poked McGee in the ribs who scowled and took out his wallet, handing Abby a two tens.

Ziva was all smiles, while Tony stood there all shocked and Ducky was standing beside Gibbs. Ducky chuckled once and looked over at (what was left of) Williams who was being carried away. "Love." He said to Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed before walking up to us. "How long?" He asked Ari. "Last night."

"LAST NIGHT!" Gibbs howled. He reached his hand behind Ari's head and slapped it. "You held out on your feelings for her for a year!" He hissed. "Even Abby and McGee didn't wait that long to break rule 12!"

"Gibbs-" I tried to protest but he cut me off. Speaking to Ari he hissed. "There had better be a ring on her finger and a grandchild in my lap within a year!" Tony cracked a smile and McGee grinned. "The same goes for you two, DiNozzo and McGee!" He turned around and walked over to head slap them.

Abby and Ziva giggled. I grinned up at Ari who leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Love you Caitlin." He whispered into my ear. "Love you to Ari." I whispered back. He kissed me tenderly.

Abby 'awwed' and I hissed at her right before a Jenny decided to join the party.

"Well, Ducky it looks like I win the pool." She grinned at the M.E. Who was smiling. "Yes unfortunately so." He muttered. She turned to me and Ari. "Congrats. I suppose Jethro already told you two about the expectations of a wedding and a grandchild in his lap?"

She asked. I nodded and smiled. "Good, and Ari mark my words if there isn't a grandchild in my lap or his you or will suffer sever consequences." She threatened. Ari chuckled. "There will be both." He told her.

"Good." She said very business-like before leading Gibbs back into the building. "They only gave us a year." I growled. "Better get started." He whispered into my ear. I knew for sure by the seductiveness in his voice he wasn't talking about the wedding.

* * *

Ten months later I woke up in Hawaii on my honeymoon in a five star hotel room with Ari. "Finally." He purred. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"And who's fault is that?" I snapped angrily. "If you hadn't kept me up all night-" I was about to finish my sentence but instead I ran to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet, throwing up last nights dinner.

Ari was right there holding my hair up for me. "God I _hate_ morning sickness." I growled when I was finished. I was eight months pregnant and didn't look like it at all.

My stomach was as flat as ever and if I hadn't been missing my cycle and hadn't had morning sickness I never would have known.

Ziva and Abby had been jealous about that. Abby McGee had given birth to Michael Timothy McGee two months after her wedding, which was three weeks ago.

Ziva DiNozzo had given birth to Anthony DiNozzo I month after her wedding, which was four weeks ago. And when we returned to D.C, I Caitlin Haswari planed on giving birth to David Jethro Haswari.

I planned on meeting Gibbs deadline like Abby and Ziva had done. As I rinsed my mouth I thought of maybe, just maybe in three years or so giving Ari a baby girl. Gibbs and Ari would be pleased. David would have a baby sister, and Ari would have a baby girl to spoil and teach different languages to. I _knew_ I would give Ari a girl.

"Hey Ari?" I asked once I was done rinsing. "Hmmm?"

"Let's say we're talking hypatheticly for a moment. In about three years or so how would you like a little Hasmia Abigail Haswari in your lap?" Ari smiled happily. "I won't be able to wait." He kissed me tenderly. But as he did this I didn't think of the baby I thought of everything that happened in the past two years. I had _not _expected Ari joining the team, or getting married to him, or creating a child with him. It was unexpected.

But sometimes the unexpected can hold great things in the future.

* * *

**Review! Well this stories over. I know some of you are out there saying awwww but I thought it was time to end this story and focus on my other ones. By the way I will be updating most of my Kari stories! My labor day gift to everyone! I hope you review and tell me how I did on this story.**


End file.
